


Sun Shines Through the Rain

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Edom Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “What is that?” Alec asked softly, peering over Magnus’ shoulder at the box, one hand protectively pressed to the small of his back.“I don’t know,” Magnus said slowly, reaching for the note, “but I know where it’s from.” Unfolding the paper, blood red dirt showered onto the floor at his feet.“Edom,” Alec realized, bending down to rub the clay between his fingers.aka Asmodeus gives Alec and Magnus an interesting wedding gift.





	Sun Shines Through the Rain

“For something that looks so pretty, I can’t believe marzipan can taste so _bad_ ,” Alec laughed, stepping through the portal into the loft with his hand in Magnus’.

With a sarcastic gasp, Magnus replied, “How very pedestrian of you Alexander. What would the Europeans do with you if they knew?” He looked over at Alec with an affectionate grin. “You could never show your face at any of our favorite patisseries ever again.”

“I’m just saying,” Alec said defensively, setting down the shopping bags in his other hand on the couch and shrugging off his jacket.

“Lucky for you I can see past your limited palate,” Magnus cooed, caressing Alec’s chin with a sweep of his forefinger and a wink.

Alec grabbed his hand as he started to move away, pulling him close enough to press their chests flush against one another. “Hey, that’s not fair.” Allowing his eyes to dip down to Magnus’ lips, still glistening with the wine they’d been drinking, Alec inclined his head slightly. “Once I’ve had a few centuries to catch up, you’ll eat your words.”

“Until then, I think I can be satisfied with something else,” Magnus allowed with a flippant wave of his hand, kissing Alec languidly. After they parted, he turned to gather their bags when he suddenly froze, holding a hand out in front of Alec to hold him back.

His eyes were trained on the ornately carved wooden box sitting on the coffee table, topped with a delicate piece of paper folded over. It was relatively small, approximately the size of a paperback book, with a gold plate on the top, the size of a half dollar. He’d seen a box like this before, intimately familiar with the meaning of its markings. There was no lock or key hole in the wood—it could only be opened by an offering of blood from the intended recipient.

“What is that?” Alec asked softly, peering over Magnus’ shoulder at the box, one hand protectively pressed to the small of his back.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said slowly, reaching for the note, “but I know where it’s from.” Unfolding the paper, blood red dirt showered onto the floor at his feet.

“Edom,” Alec realized, bending down to rub the clay between his fingers.

On the slightly singed paper was nothing but a single sentence written in Amodeus’ purposeful script: _May you continue to defy expectation._

Magnus set the letter down on the table after a moment and picked up the box, carrying it into his apothecary without a word. Alec followed close behind, catching the door as it began to swing closed.

“Magnus?” Alec stood across from him, hands anchored on the tabletop.

Wordlessly, Magnus handed him the letter then pulled a long blade from his waistband. He slowly dragged it across the center of his palm, holding it over the box. His upper lip curled slightly at the sting as he made a fist, allowing a few crimson droplets to fall onto the gold plate in the center.

Instantly, the box began to unfold, reconfiguring to encase a dark gold flame, burning without a wick.

Magnus exhaled sharply through his nose, shaking his head with a humorless smile. His jaw was set, the muscle beneath his skin flexed and standing out in relief.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Alec looked from the flame to Magnus. “What is that?”

“It’s an eternal flame,” Magnus explained, caressed it with his fingers without getting burned even as it licked at his skin incessantly. “Where I come from, it’s considered a curse. No pair of lovers that’s ever had one in their possession has ever waited for death to be parted.” Removing his hand from the fire, he leaned back. “It’s my father’s contribution to our union; his idea of an appropriate wedding present.” The ancient demonic language that was etched in the box was native specifically to Edom, and was one of Magnus’ first spoken and written languages. Running his fingers over the inscriptions, he sighed. “This is very old magic, native to Edom. Its purpose is to manifest something intangible into something recognizable to the realm it belongs to. My father created this himself.” Magnus moved his fingers to a specific amalgamation of letters on the side. “He created a tether between you and I with his magic to create this flame. It feeds off the strength of the tie between us, and were that tie to break, the flame would go out forever.”

“Why would he even bother?”

“One of my father’s greatest talents is holding grudges. When I rejected his way of life, his teachings, I was also rejecting him, and I don’t think he ever got over that. The relationship we share is…complicated at best. He’s fathered many warlock children, most of whom he’s never given a second thought, but I was one of the few he attempted to come alongside. Even after I left him, he told me I had always been his most prized child, his greatest success.”

While Magnus hadn’t actively hidden the particulars of his tumultuous relationship with his father from Alec, it still hadn’t gotten any easier to divulge them. The shame was still was fresh as it had been the day Magnus realized that he couldn’t ever follow in Asmodeus’ footsteps in good conscience. A place at his father’s side, ruling Edom as its prince, wasn’t worth the price to be paid. Once upon a time, however, Magnus would have accepted the offer without any hesitation, and that was something he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself for.

“Love is a concept that his warped mind misinterprets, and he continues to think I’m a naïve and silly boy for choosing this world over his. The ephemeral nature of everything that exists here means I won’t ever belong. He reminds me often that I don’t belong to it, and that the more I invest myself in the matters of people whose lives are like a blink of an eye to me, the more I subject myself to dissatisfaction.” Blinking rapidly, Magnus returned his gaze to the flame. “This is just another one of those reminders. He’s particularly insistent on his stance when it comes to those I’ve loved.”

“Hey,” Alec said firmly, resting his palm against Magnus’ chest, just above his heart. “He’s wrong about you. He’s wrong about us. You are nothing like him—you’ll always be something he can’t understand. And that’s a good thing.”

A lump rose in Magnus’ throat as he put his hand over Alec’s, holding it in place. “I love you.” It was such a simple thing to say, and yet there was such power in knowing that he could feel something as multifarious as love for another person. Particularly a love as all-encompassing and all-consuming as that which he had for Alec.

“I know,” Alec quipped with a smirk. “That’s why you married me.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
